paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Messof Anegovych
Messof Anegovych is the director of Meskor Engineering. He is looking for engineers to hire and gives the inspector four business cards to hand out to potential hirees. He is an Arstotzkan citizen from Vescillo. His height and weight are randomly generated. Gameplay Anegovych is the fourth entrant on day 12. He is always valid for entry. Once he gets his documents back, he will give four business cards to the inspector regardless of whether his entry is approved or denied. Distributing all four cards to entrants whose work pass says engineering will unlock the Arstotzkan token and a related achievement. This needs to be done before his return on day 16. The engineer encounters are scripted and will always happen at predetermined points: *Eighth entrant on day 12 (the same day as Anegovych shows up) *Seventh entrant on day 13 *Fourth entrant on day 14 *Fifth entrant on day 15 The four engineers are always valid entrants but they may have purpose and duration discrepancies that can warrant a citation if not highlighted and confirmed as verbal mistakes. Offering a single engineer another business card will make them give the extra copy back. If the inspector repeats this three times, the engineer refuses to take any business cards and hands them both back. This makes it impossible to distribute all cards by day 16 and thus makes it impossible to unlock the Arstotzkan token. Transcripts Day 12 Upon getting one of his two documents back: *''You see many people, yes?'' *''I am looking for engineers.'' Upon getting the other document back, if approved: *''Do me a favor.'' *''Give my business card to any engineers you meet.'' *four business cards *''I come back in few days.'' *''Pay you 5 credits for each engineer that calls me.'' *leaves Upon getting the other document back, if denied: *''You make a mistake but I let you fix it.'' *''Give my business card to any engineers you meet.'' *four business cards *''I come back in few days.'' *''Pay you 5 credits for each engineer that calls me.'' *leaves Day 16 Introduction: *''I am back.'' *''How many engineers did you meet?'' If the inspector did not distribute any business cards: *''I got no calls.'' *''You gave my cards to no one.'' *''Thank you for nothing.'' If the inspector distributed only one card: *''I get only one call.'' *''I'm lucky that he is good lead.'' *''Here is what I promised.'' *5 credits If the inspector distributed two cards: *''I got two calls.'' *''One guy, he was good.'' *''Other one not so much.'' *''Thanks anyways.'' *10 credits If the inspector distributed three cards: *''I got three calls.'' *''Two guys were good.'' *''Last one was a fool. Didn't know basics.'' *''But is ok. I appreciate.'' *15 credits If the inspector distributed all four cards: *''I got four calls.'' *''Three were civil engineers. Useless.'' *''I need mechanicals. I told you.'' *''Anyway, is ok. Last guy is sharp.'' *''Thanks for the help.'' *20 credits and the Arstotzka [[token]] If given one of his own business cards: of the following *''Is good card, yes?'' *''Thanks.'' *''These were not cheap you know.'' Upon approval: *inspector Glory to Arstotzka. Category:Characters Category:Entrants Category:Characters from Arstotzka